Flannery
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Flannery | jname=アスナ | tmname=Asuna | image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Flannery.png | size=180px | slogan=yes | sloganline=One with a fiery passion that burns! | caption=Artwork from | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Red| hair=Red| hometown=Lavaridge Town | region=Hoenn | relatives=Mr. Moore (grandfather ) | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= , , | games= | leader=yes | gym=Lavaridge Gym | badge=Badge#Heat Badge Heat Badge | specialist=yes | type= types | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=AG055 | epname=Poetry Commotion! | enva=Lisa Ortiz | java=Rio Natsuki | }} Flannery (Japanese: アスナ Asuna) is the Gym Leader of Lavaridge Town's hot springs Gym, known officially as the Lavaridge Gym. She specializes in and gives out the to s who defeat her. In the games Flannery's title is "One with a fiery passion that burns!" Her passion for Pokémon burns stronger and hotter than a volcano. She is admired for her beauty and strength. She's only been Gym Leader for a short time, and she tries to act intimidating but can't quite get it right. After she loses to the main character, she realized that she was trying too hard to be someone that she wasn't and had to run things her own way. Her grandfather was once a member of the Hoenn Elite Four. She apparently is familiar with her fellow Gym Leader Norman's battling style, alluding to it. In addition to the Heat Badge, Flannery gives out , in . / Leader Flannery / Passion Burn Flannery :Strategy :Battle aggressively. :Battling aggressively. :Trainer's Pokémon :Burn with passion! :They burn with passion's flames! :Self-Introduction :Wash away daily fatigue in hot springs completely! :You can wash away your daily fatigue with a nice soak in the hot springs! Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Flannery.png |prize= 2800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Flannery |game=RS |location=Lavaridge Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Gym battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Flannery.png |prize= 2900 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Flannery |game=E |location=Lavaridge Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | First rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Flannery.png |prize= 8000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Flannery |game=E |location=Lavaridge Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Second rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Flannery.png |prize= 9000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Flannery |game=E |location=Lavaridge Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Third rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Flannery.png |prize= 10000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Flannery |game=E |location=Lavaridge Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Fourth rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Flannery.png |prize= 11000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Flannery |game=E |location=Lavaridge Gym |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon World Tournament Flannery uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Flannery will always lead with her signature Pokémon, . =Hoenn Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Flannery.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Flannery |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Flannery.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Flannery |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSFlannery.png |size=150px |prize= 3360 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Flannery |game=ORAS |location=Lavaridge Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | First Battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSFlannery.png |size=150px |prize= 500 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Flannery |game=IH |location=Pie Town |pokemon=2}} | | Tag Battle against Dylan and Jasmine |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSFlannery.png |size=150px |prize= 1723 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Flannery |game=IH |location=Pie Town |pokemon=2}} | | Second Battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSFlannery.png |size=150px |prize= 2500 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Flannery |game=IH |location=Pie Town |pokemon=3}} | | }} | Quotes ;Lavaridge Gym * Before battle :"Welcome... No, wait. Puny Trainer, how good to see you've made it here! I have been entrusted with the... No, wait. I am Flannery, and I'm the Gym Leader here! Uh... Dare not underestimate me, though I have been Leader only a short time! With skills inherited from my grandfather, I shall, uh...demonstrate the hot moves we have honed on this land!" * Being defeated :"Oh... I guess I was trying too hard... I... I've only recently become a Gym Leader. I tried too hard to be someone I'm not. I have to do things my natural way. If I don't, my Pokémon will be confused. Thanks for teaching me that. For that, you deserve this." * After being defeated :"If you have a Heat Badge, all Pokémon up to Level 50, even those you get in trades from other people, will obey you completely. And, it lets Pokémon use the HM move outside of battle. This is a token of my appreciation. Don't be shy about taking it!" :"That TM50 contains . That move inflicts serious damage on the opponent. But it also sharply cuts the of the Pokémon using it. It might not be suitable for longer battles." :"Your power reminds me of someone... Oh! I know! You battle like Norman, the Gym Leader of ." ; * After registering her :"... When we battled, I learned exactly how immature I was. But I'm not done yet! I'm going to redo my training and reopen the Gym. When the time comes, , please challenge us again." * After defeating Champion, before rematch is available :"Hello, ? Congratulations! Word of your success has reached us like the heat of a volcano! Out training is coming along very well here. When the Gym's ready, a mark will appear beside my name in the Match Call list." * When rematch is available :"Oh, ? Out Gym's ready! Come to Lavaridge for a soak in the hot springs and a challenge!" * After a rematch :"... I'm positive that you keep getting better at training every time." ;Rematch * Before battle :"Losing a battle isn't going to deflate me. I love Pokémon. I love to battle. And... I love this Gym! Let's exchange superhot moves in another battle!" * Being defeated :"Whew! On the verge of eruption!" * After being defeated :"I lost the match, but I'm completely satisfied. It's not often I get to enjoy a battle this heated. Let's have another one like this sometime!" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"I'm going to demonstrate the hot moves I honed close to a volcano!" * Before battle (second round) :"With skills inherited from my grandfather, who was once one of the Elite Four, I'm going to demonstrate the hot moves I honed close to a volcano!" * Before battle (final round) :"The way to get the most out of the strength you and your Pokémon have acquired is to not push too hard and just be yourself! So, I'll show you how to do that right now, OK?" * Being defeated :"Oh... I guess I was trying too hard..." * If the player is defeated :"I... I won! I guess my well-honed moves worked!" * After being defeated :"Your strength sure reminds me of ... You must have battled with many different people and learned good things from them every time, huh?" * After winning :"My Pokémon were able to make the most of their power when I did things my way!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"Your strength is the way you're able to express yourself. Everybody was very excited by your victory!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version ;Mossdeep City :"I'm, uh, honored to serve as the Gym Leader of La... No, I mean... I'm Flannery, and I'm the one in charge of the Lavaridge Gym!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;Lavaridge Gym * Before battle :"'''Welcome!'"'' :"'''No, wait. I mean… Puny Trainer, you've done well to make it this far! Let's see. I'm, uh, honored to be serving as the Gym Leader of…'"'' :"'''No, I mean… I'm Flannery, and I'm in charge here!'"'' :"'''Uh… You'd better not underestimate me just 'cause I've only been Leader a short time! With the skills inherited from my grandfather, I'm gonna, uh, demonstrate the hot moves we've honed in this land!'"'' :"'''Haiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'"'' * Being defeated :"Oh… I guess I was trying too hard…" * After being defeated :"I…I've only recently become a Gym Leader. I guess I was trying too hard to be someone I'm not. When I don't act like myself, no wonder Pokémon that battle at my side get confused." :"Thank you for teaching me that. You deserve this." :"If you have a Heat Badge, all Pokémon up to Level 50, even those you get in trades from other people, will obey you completely. And it lets Pokémon use the HM move Strength outside of battle. This is a token of my appreciation. Don't be shy about taking it!" :"Overheat is a Fire-type move that inflicts serious damage on the target. But it also sharply cuts the Sp. Atk of the Pokémon using it. It might not be suitable for longer battles." * If talked to again after the battle :"Your power reminds me of someone… Oh! I know! You battle like Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg." * After becoming Champion :"You finally became the Champion. I heard it from Winona in . The news of your success lit my fire and made me realize again that I have to grow more as a Pokémon Trainer. Thank you for stimulating my spirit!" ;Scorched Slab :"'''Haiyaaaaaaaaa!'"'' :"Ugh… It might be impossible." :"'''Waaaaah!!' D-d-don't scare me like that! You scared the living daylights out of me! Hah… Anyway… By any chance did you come here to look for , too?"'' ::Yes: "You, too… Oh, I see. As you may have heard, this cave has long been rumored to be the place where a rare Fire-type Pokémon lives. That's why I came here. But I guess I was a bit ill prepared… I was just thinking about going back to Lavaridge and coming back later. So I'm leaving now, but if you go farther, please be careful!" ::No: "Oh, you don't know the rumor? OK. I'll tell you, then. According to my grandfather, this cave long has been rumored to be the place where a rare Fire-type Pokémon lives. The Pokémon has a magma-like body and sharp claws… But it's too dark to move forward from here without Flash. It's a bit scary. You know, in a pitch-black place like this, if something falls from the ceiling, you can't tell what it is… Eww. I'm thinking about going back to Lavaridge and coming back better prepared. So I'm leaving now, but if you go farther, please be careful!" Artwork Sprites In the anime Flannery made her debut appearance in Poetry Commotion! where she was training with her . She revealed that she was the new Lavaridge Town Gym Leader after her grandfather, Mr. Moore, retired to become a poet. As such she was shown to be inexperienced and relatively incapable, traits which caused her to forget to clean up the Gym since the last challenger's match. In an effort to remove the wait needed for his next Gym battle, volunteered himself and for cleaning duty. While cleaning, the group were helped by Jessie and James of Team Rocket, who were disguised as construction workers, as well as the former Gym Leader, Flannery's grandfather, who was disguised as a judge. Flannery's grandfather saved the day when Team Rocket attempted to steal Flannery's . In the resulting battle, one of her Slugma, nicknamed Mag, evolved into a . In Going, Going, Yawn, Ash had his Gym battle with Flannery. He used his , , and . Ash won the battle and the . She reappeared in flashbacks in All Torkoal, No Play, and Whiscash and Ash. Pokémon This listing is of Flannery's known Pokémon in the : . It first appeared as a in Poetry Commotion!, training with Flannery and Meg. When Team Rocket attacked and tried to steal Torkoal, Flannery used Mag, and it evolved into a . In Going, Going, Yawn, Mag was the first Pokémon Flannery used in her battle with . Although it was a harder challenge than Ash originally thought, his was able to win the round. Mag's known moves are , , , , and .}} . It first appeared in Poetry Commotion!, training with Flannery and Mag. During Flannery's Gym battle with , Meg was the second Pokémon she used. Ash used , but switched it for when Meg seemed to have the upper hand with its attacks, , , and Mag's . When Flannery surprised Ash by having Meg use , Ash was forced to switch Pokémon again, this time choosing . Thanks to Pikachu's speed and attacks, it managed to defeat Meg. Meg's known moves are , , , and .}} made its debut in Poetry Commotion. In the episode, when Ash challenged Flannery for a Gym Match at the front of the Gym, Flannery sent out Torkoal. However, Max said they should go to the battlefield. Later, Torkoal was seen helping the gang to prepare the battlefield as the last challenger's Pokémon dug many holes in it. Later, tried to steal it, but they were defeated when Mag evolved into a and blasted them off. Torkoal was the final Pokémon Flannery used in the Gym battle against in Going, Going, Yawn. With a powerful attack and a strong , it was able to defeat Ash's Pikachu and easily. Ash then used his last Pokémon, , but it was still sleeping after Meg's Yawn attack. During the battle, Corphish woke up and managed to fight on courageously after taking much damage from Flannery's other two Pokémon. After a fierce battle, managed to defeat Torkoal. It reappeared in flashbacks in All Torkoal, No Play and Whiscash and Ash. Torkoal's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=夏樹リオ Rio Natsuki |en=Lisa Ortiz |fi=Kiti Kokkonen |pt_br=Luciana Baroli |es_eu=Isacha Mengíbar |es_la=María Fernanda Morales }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Flannery debuts in the as a newly appointed Gym Leader. Her deceased grandfather was a former member of the Elite Four and is the one who inspired her to become a great Trainer, which is why she became a Gym Leader. She first appears in Hanging Around With Slaking III, being chastised by Winona for leaving her Gym too much to do training. Later, Flannery is seen building up a win streak of 199 victories in her Gym challengers, which gets praise from Winona as well as clears up her earlier mistake. Winona informs Flannery of , a recent challenger who managed to beat Roxanne, Brawly, and Wattson. Flannery realizes that Sapphire must be challenging her Gym next and goes outside to voice her determination to not lose in their upcoming battle. This gets the attention of Team Aqua, who demand that Flannery tell them more about Sapphire. Flannery is defeated and interrogated for information about Sapphire. She is held captive by in the Mt. Chimney cable car, where she is used as bait to lure Sapphire into a trap. Matt traps Sapphire in the cable car and floods in, leaving Sapphire and Flannery to drown. Sapphire manages to beat Matt and drain the cable car. Flannery realizes that Team Aqua must be trying to stop Mt. Chimney's activity, so both her and Sapphire immediately fly over to stop the villains. They manage to arrive in time, but stalls them long enough for Shelly to put an end to Mt. Chimney, which causes all of Lavaridge to become much colder. Flannery refuses to give up and attempts to revive the volcano using her Pokémon's flames. She is assisted by Team Magma's Tabitha, but not even his help is able to bring back Mt. Chimney's activity. After Tabitha leaves, Flannery regroups with Sapphire to inform her of her failure. Flannery begins tearing up about the loss of Mt. Chimney, but they notice that the attempt to revive the volcano caused a temporary hot spring to form. They take the chance to bathe in the hot springs as well as have their Gym battle, which Flannery ends up losing. As they say their goodbyes, Flannery hands Sapphire the Heat Badge. The next day, Flannery calls for a meeting between all of Hoenn's Gym Leaders in Fortree City. She tells the others about what Team Aqua did to Mt. Chimney and proposes that they do something to stop them. The discussion spirals into arguments about whether or not Team Aqua is evil or Team Magma. Flannery sides with Team Magma and proclaims that Team Aqua are the villains. When and are awakened, they begin causing and throughout Hoenn. Flannery and Wattson are sent to the rain-plagued areas to face Kyogre in battle. Despite their best efforts, Kyogre proves to be too powerful for any of their attacks to damage it. They are later assisted by Winona, who also participates in the battle to stop Kyogre, but all three are interrupted by Amber, Shelly, and Matt. The Subleaders all face one of the Gym Leaders to make sure they can't stop Kyogre from advancing any further. Flannery faces Shelly in battle to get back at her for causing the death of Mt. Chimney. Due to the unpredictable nature of Shelly's 's , Flannery struggles to defeat her opponent. Flannery is eventually defeated, but her used to prevent Ludicolo from unleashing anymore Nature Powers. With no means of using her special attack and already achieved her goal of letting Kyogre run free, Shelly gives up and retreats. Due to poor treatment from his leader, Amber secretly hands Flannery and Winona the black box from the Submarine Explorer 1. They use it to find that Team Aqua's base is in Lilycove City and head off there to rescue the kidnapped Professor Cozmo. After both Team Magma and Team Aqua are defeated and Groudon and Kyogre have returned to their deep slumber, Flannery celebrated the victory with her allies and thanked Sapphire and for their assistance in the battle. Later, Flannery invites people to bathe in the Lavaridge hot springs, which were revived due to Groudon going to sleep in Mt. Chimney. In the , Flannery, along with various people from around Hoenn, is called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping Grand Meteor Delta, a giant meteoroid threatening to destroy the planet. When the plan to attack Grand Meteor Delta starts, Flannery and the others have their Pokémon attack the meteoroid at the same time. This, combined with the might of Mega , successfully shatters Grand Meteor Delta into pieces. Pokémon is Flannery's first known Pokémon. She was first seen defeating a challenger at the Lavaridge Gym. When Flannery and Tabitha attempted to revive Mt. Chimney, Magcargo teamed up with Tabitha's in order to reignite the volcano, but failed. Afterward, she faced 's Chic in a Gym battle, where she lost. Later, she helped to battle against , but none of her attacks did much damage. Magcargo's only known move is .}} is Flannery's second known Pokémon. It was first seen being used to battle Shelly. Eventually, it was defeated by Shelly's , but used to prevent it from using again, which forced Shelly to retreat and escape. Vulpix's known moves are and .}} Trivia * Flannery's appearance in Pokémon Adventures is the only one where she doesn't own a . * Flannery's team changes from an all-female party in her Gym battle to an all-male party in her rematches in . * Flannery is the only Hoenn Gym Leader whose team's changed between Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire and Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives de:Flavia fr:Adriane it:Fiammetta ja:アスナ pl:Flannery zh:亞莎 Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Emerald characters Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters